


Ice Cold

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Erections, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Showers, Surprises gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finally got Rorschach to shower regularly. He finds out for himself what kind of shower he prefers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Took a shower earlier and, well, this idea wrote itself. Takes place in the happy world/au where Rorschach doesn't die and he and Dan get together instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Daniel should have guessed something was off when the bathroom wasn't full of steam upon entering. He knew when someone took a nice warm or hot shower, the windows and the bathroom mirror should have been steamed up. But he heard the water running, and while it was unusual that there was no steam noticeable, nothing was going to stop Daniel from entering the shower with Rorschach (unless his boyfriend told him otherwise to go away, of course.)  
  
Right now his erection was making it very difficult to think, and therefore any proper judgment he had was clouded by arousal just at the mere thought of his red-headed partner naked with water running down every inch of his skin. He's finally gotten him to start taking more frequent showers and he realized that he hadn't actually seen him shower yet for himself. So he'd let his imagination run wild and, well, here he was now, walking towards the shower with his cock practically thinking _for_ him.  
  
He was surprised Rorschach hadn't said anything, because clearly he heard the door creak open over the sound of the water running. Either he was in on it or he was equally aroused, Daniel wasn't sure, but he knew one way or another he'd find out.  
  
Finally Rorschach did speak up from behind the shower curtain. "Might not like it, Daniel." What did _that_ mean?  
  
Daniel just smirked, tip toeing over towards the shower curtain. "Unless there's someone in there with you, I don't see how I wouldn't like it." He pulled back the shower curtain slowly, revealing the naked red head standing there with his eyes closed, and the vision in Dan's imagination coming true before his own eyes—the water running over Rorschach's toned muscles and bare, freckled skin, the red hair wet and slicked back.  
  
Rorschach might not have been seen as much to other people, but to Daniel, he was beautiful.  
  
Rorschach didn't even turn his head to acknowledge his presence. "Telling you now... you won't like it."  
  
"What's not to like about what I'm seeing right now?" Daniel asked nonchalantly, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Rorschach's bare form, from his hard arms down to his pale white ass.  
  
"Talking about the shower, Daniel."  
  
That should have been the dead giveaway, but fuck he was hard and he couldn't think straight, only letting the mad thoughts of his arousal run wild as he raised his leg to step into the shower. The next giveaway should have been the water at his feet feeling anything but warm, but that was fine, he could still join him and maybe even help wash him if he hadn't washed already, and he reached forward, stepping right under the shower head where Rorschach stood, and—  
  
Daniel screeched suddenly when the rush of ice cold water drenched him instantly, as if he'd been pushed into a cold lake without any warning. "Holy— _SHIT!"_  
  
He practically slipped and fell as he stumbled out of the shower, nearly taking the whole shower curtain down with him as he did so. Suddenly the room felt colder than it did previously. And in all that time—those mere few seconds—Rorschach hardly moved out of his spot, simply standing there with his eyes closed, letting the cold water rain down on him.  
  
"Jesus Christ, _that's_ what you meant!" Dan never felt more stupid in his entire life. And now he was physically freezing on top of that. "I thought—I didn't—"  
  
Rorschach made a noise under his throat, and Dan swore it sounded like a chuckle. "Tried to warn you." He sounded amused. _The devious bastard—he knew!_  
  
"You take cold showers." Dan laughed, rubbing at his arms. _Fuck_ there wasn't a towel anywhere in sight either— _of course!_ "I should have known. How did I _not_ know that?!"  
  
"You weren't thinking."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Daniel groaned under his breath, glancing down at his cock briefly. Still hard. _Oh fuck me..._ "Goddamn it..."  
  
"Will be out in a second," Rorschach said simply. "Just wait."  
  
"Your definition of a second is completely different than mine," Daniel pointed out, but he huffed, turning and walking away, trying to focus on anything except the cold. "But fine, I'll wait for you to finish your vampire shower and try to hold it together while I do."  
  
Rorschach opened his mouth to speak, and _that_   at the least Dan knew what he was going to say.  
  
_"I know they don't exist!"_ Dan practically slammed the door behind him, leaving a very amused Rorschach to stand still under the cold water as he had done for the last five minutes—as long as it took for Daniel to realize he took ice cold showers.  
   
   
 _Knows now, at least._  



End file.
